


Won't Be The Same Dear, If You're Not Here With Me

by broadwayblainey



Series: Blue Christmas [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: The second to last instalment of Blue Christmas, and my (very late) entry for the Klaine Advent prompt: zone.What happens when Kurt and Blaine share a dance and a bed?This probably has a million mistakes but it's late and I really wanted to get it posted. I'll be sure to edit out any mistakes tomorrow, I hope you enjoy it anyway!





	Won't Be The Same Dear, If You're Not Here With Me

"You'll want to wear a jacket," Blaine said as he did the buttons up on his coat. "It's cold outside."  
"Thanks, Dad," Kurt teased but put his jacket on anyway. "And it's cold inside."  
"True," Blaine pulled his gloves on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "You ready?" Kurt nodded and opened the front door, holding it open for Blaine, who immediately collided with Brian.  
"Where are you two going?" he asked as he walked into the apartment.  
"It's a surprise, apparently," Kurt replied, he joined Blaine outside and looked at him pointedly. He just grinned.  
"Oh, well have fun. Thanks for the invite but I'm meeting up with David today," he said, opening the bathroom door.  
"We didn't invite -"  
"See you later!" he shouted and shut the bathroom door behind him.  
"You ready?" Blaine asked again.  
"Ready."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blaine had promised him it would take two hours or two and a half at most. That was four hours ago and now the car seat was hurting his back and his stomach sounded like something was dying in it. He would kill for some cake.  
"How far away are we?" Kurt asked.  
"Uh," Blaine thought for a second. "Not far."  
"You said that an hour ago," Kurt whined petulantly. Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt looked out the window. At least there wasn't any traffic now, in fact, there wasn't another car on the road for as far as Kurt could see. They had spent an hour just sat in the same spot. It had given them time to talk, though, and Kurt was thankful for that. "Who's car is this anyway?"  
"That's a long story."  
"You know, I think we might have time," Kurt snarked. Blaine rolled his eyes again but smiled.  
"Fine," he sighed. "Brian was sleeping with this married guy because, well, he's Brian. And this is a 'let me use the Land Rover or I'll tell your wife' kind of perk."  
"Brian's kind of a pig," Kurt said. Blaine snorted and Kurt thought about what he said. "Yeah, pot calling the kettle black."  
"Yeah, kind of," Blaine laughed. He made a sharp turn into an empty grass car park and parked the car near a wooden fence. "We're here," he announced. Kurt looked around; the fence sectioned the car parking zone away from fields in every direction bar one, a steep hill with a path that seemed to go on for miles was facing them. There was no one around, Kurt turned his head and around and looked the other way and he couldn't see a single person. Or even an animal in any of the fields, just miles of snow covered nothing with a road running through it.  
"Blaine."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful but; where the fuck are we?" Kurt asked and Blaine just laughed and got out the car, the wind blew the door shut behind him.  
"Come on," Blaine shouted through the window, his scarf flapping into his face. Kurt followed him.  
"Blaine," Kurt repeated and Blaine turned back to look at him. "Why are we here?"  
"This is where I wanted to bring you."  
"What, is this your way of telling me you're actually a serial killer?" Kurt yelled over the wind. "Has this just been an elaborate ruse to kill me where no one will find me?"  
"Yes, exactly," Blaine agreed, smiling. He held his hand out and Kurt took it because, serial killer or not, of course he did. "It's just up that path."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His breaths were burning his lungs and his thighs were aching. God, he was out of shape. But, he supposed, he had been walking up a hill for two hours.  
"Blaine," he whined.  
"Not much further," Blaine said over his shoulder. Kurt wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and scowled.  
"If you're going to keep lying to me, I'm going home."  
"How exactly will you get there?" Blaine turned around to ask, his steps not faltering as he did. Kurt pouted and Blaine just smiled and turned away from him. "I told you," he said and pointed up. The top of the hill, or 'fucking Mount Everest' as Kurt had taken to calling it, was in sight. Blaine took his hand again and dragged him, running up the last few feet and looking out at the view. It was quite something; there was a beach below, deserted obviously, no one else was as stupid as them, and the sea was grey and choppy with white waves crashing against the shore. Just sand and sand and then a few little building just along, right on the beach. More fields, too, in the other direction, barreling acres of green and yellow peaking through the white of the snow. It was beautiful. "Nice, huh?"  
"It's wonderful," Kurt agreed begrudgingly. "How did you find it? I haven't seen another person for miles."  
"When I first moved here I needed somewhere to go when I, well, you know," he said. Kurt didn't have to ask, of course, he knew. "And I just borrowed my friend's car and would just drive for miles and miles. One day, I found this place," he paused, looking back out over the view in front of them. "You know what's great about this place?"  
"What?"  
"Because there's no one here, you can scream and scream and scream and no one will hear you," he said and laughed at Kurt's frown.  
"So, you're actually going to kill me?"  
"No," he chuckled. "I just mean," he started and peered at Kurt over his scarf. "If someone was, say, going through a breakup or, for example, lost their job, they might have a lot of frustration," Kurt smiled and nudged Blaine's leg with his boot playfully. "They might want to stand on the edge of a cliff and scream and shout and cry as loudly, or for as long as they want. No judgment."  
"That's slightly ridiculous."  
"I thought so, too," Blaine agreed and he took a few steps back behind Kurt. "But, it can be very therapeutic," he said. Kurt was silent for a minute, and Blaine shuffled awkwardly behind him. "We don't have to, I just thought it helped me so it might -"  
"I'm not doing it on my own," Kurt interrupted. He turned his head and squinted against the wind at Blaine, stretching his arm out so Blaine could take his hand.  
"No?" Blaine asked and took his hand and returned to his spot next to Kurt.  
"No," Kurt said. "If I'm going to look like an idiot, you're looking like one, too," Blaine nodded and glanced at Kurt expectantly. "You go first."  
"Oh, me? Okay," Blaine sighed loudly. Then he shouted and Kurt snorted.  
"No, that was pathetic. Watch this," he said and yelled louder.  
"Nice," Blaine shouted again, louder again.  
Kurt let out an ear-splitting scream, long and high pitched. Blaine matched it, wailing at the top of his lungs and screwing his face up. They went on like that for a while, shrieking and balling like mad people. If anyone had seen or heard them it would have been mortifying. Kurt found he didn't care, just screeched with his head tilted back, face like ice in the December evening. The sun was setting over the sea in front of them, they would have noticed if their eyes weren't shut in exertion. Kurt screamed and screamed and screamed until his voice was hoarse and his jaw ached. Blaine's hand was still in his.  
His cheeks were wet, he was crying. He didn't care, he just screamed and sobbed until he wasn't crying anymore, he was laughing; giddy and feeling oddly free. Blaine yelled once more before succumbing to giggles. They both bent over and cackled, freezing cold and shaking and probably the most careless they had been in a long time. Blaine's hand was still in his.  
They fell to the floor and led in the snow, watching as stars began to scatter across the sky, still laughing like idiots.  
"Oh, wow, a shooting star. Beautiful," Blaine sighed, out of breath.  
"That's an airplane, genius."  
"Oh," he whispered, gazing over at Kurt. They both dissolved into laughter again.  
"I like it here," Kurt admitted after a moment of silence. It was dark now and impossibly colder.  
"I meant what I said, you know," Blaine replied. Kurt arched a brow at him. "You can have it. I don't think I need it anymore."  
"Really? After the way you just howled at the moon like a wolf, I would disagree," Kurt teased and Blaine chuckled.  
"Fair enough," they were quiet for a minute, and Kurt was struck with the feeling of stillness that had taken him yesterday; everything felt okay. Not perfect, but okay, and he would take that for now. "Maybe we can share it," Blaine offered, lacing his gloved fingers through Kurt's bare ones.  
"Deal," Kurt agreed. It was silent again for a few minutes and Kurt realised he was tracing his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. He would be blushing if his cheeks weren't already flushed red with the cold and from laughing too hard.  
"We should go," Blaine said, hurling himself up and pulling Kurt up after him. "We won't get back until, like, two in the morning at this rate."  
"We can't drive home now, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "There's a village down there," he pointed down towards the beach, it couldn't have been more than a twenty-minute drive from the car park. "I bet there's somewhere we can stay."  
"I don't have money for a hotel," Blaine said quietly. It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes.  
"I do," Blaine was about to protest so he went on quickly. "It's the least I can do, so don't argue, young man."  
"Fine," Blaine laughed. "Race you?" he teased and dragged Kurt behind him and back down the hill.  
"In your dreams."  
Blaine's hand was still in his.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a hotel on the beach, they discovered by a stroke of luck. Three, in fact. But, only one had a neon 'Vacancy' sign in the window. It was a tiny hotel, barely bigger than a house, and old, it didn't look like it had seen paint since before Kurt was born. But there was heat, thank God, which was welcome after the car ride failed to warm them. The old man behind the front desk was clearly annoyed by them arriving so late and huffed as he set down his book.  
"There's only one room left, is that okay?" he looked at the two of them with a look of mild disgust on his face. Blaine just beamed at him.  
"I would say that's fine, wouldn't you, dear?" he peered at Kurt with wide doe eyes and batted his eyelashes dramatically.  
"I would, darling," Kurt agreed, equally as cutesy. He pulled some cash out of his pocket and swapped it for a room key that the owner gave him. "Keep the change."  
"Room's at the top of the stairs, the door sticks so be careful," he grunted in way of a thank you and picked his book back up.  
"Thank you, sir," Blaine grinned, snatching the key from Kurt and bolting up the stairs. Kurt shook his head and followed, albeit a little slower. When he got to the top of the stairs, Blaine was throwing his whole body at the door, trying to open it. He managed it and fell into the room and onto the floor rather gracelessly.  
"Smooth," Kurt said as he stood over him and into the room. It was small, was his first thought. And badly lit, there was a red lightbulb in the single fitting in the ceiling. Red walls, too, and that seemed like a bold choice, in Kurt's opinion. There was a double bed with a side table and a narrow wardrobe. A small TV was on a table facing the bed, and a kettle stood next to it. No tea or coffee or sugar, though, just an empty kettle with two mugs.  
"Well, it's quaint," Blaine sighed from where he was led on the floor. He rolled over and pushed himself back up onto his feet, closing the room door. They stared at each other dumbly for a moment.  
"I'm going to shower," Kurt told him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If Kurt knew he was going to be spending the night somewhere, he would have brought a toothbrush with him. Instead, he was rubbing toothpaste that the hotel provided onto his teeth with his finger. He gave up after most of it ended up on his chin and wiped his face clean with a towel.  
When he reentered the bedroom, hair wet and his t-shirt sticking to his damp back, Blaine was trying to get the TV to play something but was just met with static. Blaine noticed him and did a double take. Kurt saw his mouth open as if he was going to say something, and he saw his throat move as he swallowed.  
"Do you want me to put on pants?" Kurt blurted awkwardly. He blushed, his mouth really was stupid sometimes. "I mean, I was wearing skinny jeans and, they're kind of tight -"  
"I had noticed," Blaine murmured, looking back at the TV and smirking slightly. Kurt just blushed darker.  
"And I don't have anything else to wear," he finished. "But I can put them back on if you -"  
"It's fine," Blaine assured him. "I'll do the same," he said. He groaned when the TV screen went black. "This isn't going to work," he put the remote on the table and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Music?"  
"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "No more Katy Perry, though. I had enough of her on the drive here."  
"Oh, no. Definitely disco," he said and now Kurt groaned. Of course, disco. Blaine scrolled through his phone and finally picked a song. He turned it up and started dancing. "Dance with me."  
"No," Kurt said quickly, perching on the edge of the bed and watching Blaine, who was spinning around with his arms swinging out. "I don't even know this song."  
"It's Shame Shame Shame by Shirley and Company, come on, Kurt," he whined loudly, holding a hand out for Kurt to take. When he didn't he just grabbed Kurt by the wrists and pulled him up, dancing circles around him. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at him. "The rhythm is gonna get you," he said, grabbing Kurt's hands and trying to make him dance. "Shame, shame, shame, shame on you, if you can't dance, too," he sang along loudly. Kurt laughed again, louder this time, and gave in, dancing with Blaine, who cheered.  
They span around quickly and jumped, dancing like children at school dances, waving their arms above their heads. Kurt threw his head back and cackled at the ceiling. Blaine turned the music up louder, as loud as it would go, and grabbed his scarf from where he had thrown it on the bed. He wrapped it around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, Kurt just giggled and put his hands on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine joined him, noisily, and started singing to the music.  
There was a loud banging on the wall and muffled cursing, along with something that sounded like 'shut the fuck up.'  
Blaine turned the music off quickly and covered his mouth with his hand. Kurt muffled his giggles in Blaine's shoulder and they stood there like that for a minute, trying desperately not to make any noise.  
"We should sleep," Blaine whispered when his laughter stopped. Kurt nodded.  
"Yes, before we get kicked out," he straightened up and realised how close they had gotten to each other. Blaine's face was so close, his breath was ghosting across his face. His mouth was right there, he could...  
He was about to lean in when Blaine pulled his scarf back from around Kurt and turned to hang it up with his coat on the back of the door. Kurt was still watching him when he turned back and Blaine grinned at him warmly, completely unaware of the butterflies swarming in Kurt's stomach. Kurt shook his head to himself and climbed into bed. The mattress was lumpy and the blankets were scratchy but, when Blaine wriggled in next to him, clad only in his white undershirt and boxers, he didn't mind. Kurt yawned widely.  
"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine whispered, turning off the lamp on the side table and laying down, pulling the blanket up to his chin.  
"Goodnight, Blaine," he breathed. "Thank you for today."  
"Don't mention it," Blaine said, he closed his eyes and brought his hand up onto the pillow next to his face. Kurt cupped it with his and Blaine smiled, eyes still closed.  
"Sleep tight," he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
Blaine's hand was still in his.


End file.
